The golf swing appears simple but is one of the more difficult motions to learn and to maintain once learned. This is because the golf swing involves the use of a number of movements and muscles which must be coordinated. The torso of the golfer is turning or rotating. Simultaneously, a weight shift occurs from the left side to the right side for right-handed golfers. The club is moved and the arms swing to the right until the golf club is in a set position at the top of the back swing. The golfer then begins a weight shift transferring the weight back to the left side which will result in the golfer turning leftwardly causing the club to move from its position at the top of the backswing through the ball. With the proper finish, the golfer should have shifted the weight to the left foot and should be looking down the path of the shot after the ball is struck. The proper swing plane may vary in accordance with the individual golfer. However, basically, the club head should follow a swing path with respect to the intended line of ball travel which moves rearwardly from the ball along a line corresponding to the intended line of ball travel and then due to the turn of the body slightly inwardly and upwardly. The swing path is reversed when the ball is struck and the downswing preferably is an inside to out swing path in which the club follows the rotation of the golfer's body and drops downwardly and the club head is squared as it approaches the ball.
Accordingly, a golfer should learn to take the club head at least initially rearwardly in a straight line along the intended path of the ball flight. Similarly, after striking or impacting the ball, the club head should also follow a straight path for a distance. Many of the difficulties with which golfers encounter is a result of either not taking the club head along a straight line during the back swing or not continuing on a straight line through the ball for at least a short distance.
The prior art includes many training aides and devices to assist in teaching golfers a proper swing plane and swing path. One device which is widely promoted and is quite popular consists of a large diameter ring which is supported at an angle corresponding to a desired swing plane. The golfer stands within the ring and swings the golf club so that it remains in contact with the ring during the back swing and as well as during the follow through. The disadvantage of this device is that it is rather awkward and unwieldy and does not easily lend itself to home use. Further, the device must be adjusted for each individual because the swing plane of individual golfers varies considerably depending upon the physical characteristics of the golfer and of the golfer's swing. Also, it is easy for the golfer to "come over the top" with this device since forward motion of the club is not restricted.
An early golf practice device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,876 which shows a golf practicing device having a base approximately three feet long. The base supports a plurality of plates or shutters which are suspended from the base. If the club is correctly swung, the club head will follow a path and will not strike the suspended shutters or panels. If, however, the golf club is not correctly swung, it will strike one of the panels either behind the ball indicating a slice or the panel ahead of the ball indicating a pull. Striking the intermediate panel may indicate a heeled or topped ball. While the device of the '876 patent may be of some assistance in teaching the proper swing, the device is a relatively low profile device and it is possible for a golfer to improperly swing the club coming over the top or swinging in a manner which would pull the ball and not strike the device because of its low profile. In other words, the golfer could still exhibit an improper swing and miss the practice device of the '876 patent entirely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,343 discloses a barricade of resilient material which is intended to correct the improper golf swing which produces a slice. The barricade is supported on a base which base carries markings to assist in positioning the device relative to the golf ball. The barricade is positioned adjacent the desired path of travel of the golf ball so the club will not strike the barricade when swung properly but if the club travels a path which produces a fault in the swing, the club will strike the barricade. If the golfer executes a proper swing, the club does not contact the barricade and the golfer's efforts are rewarded by striking the ball in the proper manner. While this device is similar in principle to that shown in the '876 patent, it has the same disadvantages in that the golfer can still execute an improper swing and yet miss the barricade and not receive the feedback that the golf club has been swung improperly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,335 shows a rectangular base having a grass surface and a flat portion on which the golfer stands. A plastic tee is located on the grass portion and a pair of truncated hedge members are positioned adjacent the line extending through the plastic tee and in line with the proper golfer swing forming a straight swing area defined by the hedges. The golfer learns by attempting to swing straight through the opening without contacting either of the pair of hedges which it is claimed will eliminate hooking and slicing. Again, the hedges are low profile members positioned close to the mat and further are positioned only forward of the ball so that the golfer may execute an improper take-away or an improper swing and still maintain the club head without striking the hedges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,440 shows a golf club swing training apparatus having a mat of artificial width and artificial grass surface. The grass surface is provided with a plurality of openings at locations on the mat for selective disposition of upstanding swing guide members to permit the user to arrange the guide members to define any desired golf swing path, as for example, inside the square for a straight path. This device is similar to the other devices described above and will assist golfers in training themselves in the proper golf swing. However, the device has the deficiencies noted above in that it is still possible for a golfer to swing improperly and not strike the upstanding pins.